LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Moonday 4th July 2016' *Enfield Chase Station: Grey Wagtail carrying food (Robert Callf). *St James's Park: Kingfisher time I've seen one here since the one that stayed Sept 2014-Feb 2015 (Frank Nugent). *Walthamstow Marshes: m [[Common Rosefinch|'COMMON ROSEFINCH']] still 0700 but more mobile (Jamie Partridge via Twitter); showing well 0915, 1030 (Chris Farthing); still present 1pm then flew off towards res's, along rail track (Dan Barrett); The most favoured spot for this bird today was almost directly opposite the Anchor and Hope Pub 161m (measured google map distance) away in the isolated clump of Willows(?) on the north marsh, from which the bird made repeated sorties to other parts of the marsh and roof tops/ariels on the houses near the pub. I think this is its base. Showed well up to 14.30 at least (Nick S) *Wanstead Flats: Reed Bunting with young, Coal Tit with young, singing Willow Warbler and Lesser Whitethroat, Hobby, 6+ House Martin, 10+ Swift, singing Skylark and Meadow Pipit, 10+ Ringlets (Nick Croft/Peter Brinton) *Wanstead Park: 2 singing Reed Warbler plus young birds calling, Nuthatch calling, 2 Great Crested Grebe on Heronry – no sign of young on Shoulder of Mutton, 2 Little Grebe, Gadwall, Little Egret, few Swifts (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Yellow-legged Gull, Little Ringed Plover, Egyptian Goose, 5 Black-headed Gull (Chris Farthing) 'Sunday 3rd July 2016' *Amwell: Great White Egret (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper & 3 Little Egret (Andrew Self), as above and 2 Common Sandpiper ,Kingfisher, 5+ Reed Warbler, singing Reed Bunting (Roy Beddard) *Brockwell Park-near Brixton: Peregrine high up fast stoop towards Brixton, f Sparrowhawk seen at same time, 2 Swift round ponds at 6:15pm (Michael Mac) *Chigwell (undisclosed site): territorial male Yellow Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *Cranford CP: 3 Little Owls, 1 ad, 2 juvs (Wendy Marks & Sue Giddens) *East India Dock Basin: 7 Shelduck, 1 male Teal, 12 Tufted, 2 Little Egret, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Black-headed Gull, 1 Yellow-legged Gull 2cy over the river, 2 well grown young Herring Gulls on nearby rooftop, 2 Sand Martin, 1 Blackcap, 1 Whitethroat, 4 pairs Reed Warbler + 14 juvs, 4 Greenfinch (Nick Senior) *Enfield Island Village: 2 Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler (Martin Shepherd) *Gunpowder Park: 4 Reed Bunting, 7 Skylark, 2 Linnet, Bullfinch, 5 Ringlet, 4 Small Heath (Martin Shepherd) *Greenway, adjacent to West Ham stadium: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Kestrel on Big Yellow storage chimney, first for a while: 20+ Linnet, 6 Blackcap, Whitethroat (Harry Harrison) *KGV Reservoir: 15 Common Sandpaper, Redshank, Cetti's Warbler (Neville Smith). *Leyton, Marsh Lane: Spotted Flycatcher on dead trees near factories at 6.45am (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Common Tern, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 1 Little Egret, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Peregrine (2 adult, 1 juv), 2 Shoveler, 2 Stock Dove, Red Eared Slider terrapin (Mat Hare) *Oakwood Park, N14: Willow Warbler song switching 19:15 (Robert Callf) *Stratford, Olympic Park: 5 ad Little Ringed Plover near Greenway (Stuart Fisher) *Pinner (HA5): Coal Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, Pied Wagtail, singing Goldcrest, 4 Goldfinch, 3 Swift, Grey Heron, Jackdaw, Collared Dove & 4 Herring Gull (Jon Ridge). *Stocker's Lake, Rickmansworth: Cetti's warbler heard briefly, 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Red Kite, Goldeneye, Oystercatcher, Little Egret, Swallow, Goldcrest (Tim Rymer). *Ten Acre Wood area: Little Egret, Buzzard, Red Kite, 2 Kestrel (1 carrying vole), 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover (ad + juv), c30 Stock Dove, 2 Little Owl together, 70+ Swift, 6+ Skylark, 7 Swallow (1 juv + 3 ad at stables), 2 Meadow Pipit (1 collecting insects on ground so presume with young + second bird displaying well away from other, so maybe 2 pr), Nuthatch, 2 fledged families Whitethroat, Rook over, singing Reed Bunting, Bullfinch, 6 Ringlet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Walthamstow Marshes: m Common [[Common Rosefinch|'ROSEFINCH']] c1900-21:15 at least singing & showing (Jamie Partridge et al) Park at Lea Bridge Rd riding school E10 7QL. Walk North along concrete track on the West side of the paddocks, view from the North side of the railway bridge looking to the area to the South-east. This is an inaccessible piece of scrub but bird does perch up when singing. I will add a picture to the wiki. Blue circle to park, blue path to take, gold star to view, red circle is where the bird is. (Paul Whiteman) Pictures here: https://mobile.twitter.com/jarpartridge/status/749714234397818880 video: https://mobile.twitter.com/leevalleybirder/status/749829968465653760 *Woodberry Wetlands: Pair Common Sandpiper, Pair Peregrine, Pair Shelduck, Egyptian Goose, brood of Cetti's Warblers (Chris Farthing) *Yeading Brook meadows: singing Skylark, singing Reed Bunting, 2 Marbled White (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) 'Saturday 2nd July 2016' *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 3 Little Ringed Plovers, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, 7+ Common Tern, 30+ House Martin, 300+ Swifts early, Garden Warbler, 3+ Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, Reed Bunting all singing (Brent Birders) *Fulham Reach: 2 Little Egret (over Thames), Kestrel (1st one for a few years, over Bayonne Park) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenford UB6: low flying Red Kite seen from garden 18.00- alerted to its presence by yelping Herring Gull (Neil Anderson) *Horsenden Hill: Hobby, brief burst of song by Cetti's Warbler (Paradise Fields), 12 species of butterfly in less than ideal conditions including 3 White-letter Hairstreak, 2 Purple Hairstreak, 20 Ringlet + 9 Marbled White; first Common Darter (immature) (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *KGV Reservoir: Hobby, Green Sandpiper, 6 Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Cetti's Warbler (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: juvenile Peregrine over main lake first thing, Whimbrel main lake but flighty, 2 Redshank wader scrape, 2 Common Sandpiper reservoir lagoon, 2 singing Chiffchaff, numerous singing Reed Warbler, displaying Great Crested Grebe, singing Reed Bunting (Martin Honey, B. Page, T. Wright) *Swanscombe Marsh: Grasshopper Warbler reeling, 2 Great Crested Grebe flew upriver, 25 Common Terns, 2 Little Egret, 4 Cetti's Warbler; also 140+ Pyramidal Orchid (Andrew Self) *Victoria Park: pair of Common Sandpipers at West Lake, nesting Great Crested Grebes and Sparrowhawks (Harry Harrison) *West Harrow: 2 Black-headed Gulls - first returning birds of "Autumn"? (Alex Massey) 'Friday 1st July 2016' *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 5+ Common Tern, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 1 Garden Warbler, 3+ Reed warbler, 2 Little Egret, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Kingfisher, 1 House Martin, 1 Stock Dove, about a dozen Swifts (M Kirkland) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 4 Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Hackney Marshes: Mixed flock of ca. 15 Sand Martin and House Martin over the main changing rooms at 09:30, 1 Little Egret flying N along the Old R Lea nearby (Alastair Dent) *Jefferys Road-Stockwell: House Sparrow flock of 40, some fledglings being fed (Michael Mac) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 7 adult Common Tern with 3 young, 2 Swift, Sand Martin, male Blackcap, 3 Reed Warbler with Lots of Young, Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Hammersmith Bridge, Thames North-East shore: 2 Little Egret feeding (A Buxton). *London Wetland Centre: Blackcap feeding young, 2 Common Tern, 2 Chiffchaff, Kestrel, Kingfisher, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 6 Mandarin Duck, 2 Shelduck, 2 Shoveler, 2 Song Thrush, 6+ Teal, Whitethroat, Whimbrel - attempted to sleep on main lake island, flew W approx 4.15pm, usual mix of Sand Martins, House Martins & Swifts (Mat Hare) *Middlesex Filter Beds: juvenile Grass Snake and a rather squashed Hedgehog on Lea Bridge Road, sad to see but encouraging they are about, first one I've seen in London in 16 yrs (Marcus Mitchell) *Pinner (HA5): Coal Tit, 5 Goldfinch, 7 Swift, 2 Herring Gull & 19 Ring-necked Parakeet (Jon Ridge). *Pinner, Lloyd Court: Confirmed Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker and Starling breeding. Pictures on . Starling has been 'rung'. Any BTO ringers in area? (Richard Francis).'' Hi Richard, one of my breeding Starlings has a ring & as you know, I am only down the road (JR). Hi J, I've a breeder with a ring as well. It was attacking the feeder with the young one. Counted three 'rung' Starlings at once last winter,®. *Woodberry Wetlands: Pair Shelduck, 3 Black-headed Gull, Coal Tit, Little Egret (Chris Farthing) '''Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}